nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarkFruits
Welcome Hi, welcome to NWN2Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ranger spell list page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:22, 2010 March 16 : Spellcasting prodigy does not work with spirit shamans, or favored souls as tested in-game. Please refrain from changing the articles again as you are the one that is mistaken. A spirit shaman should be able to reach a DC of 42 on their level 9 conjuration spells with Spellcasting Prodigy, however they only end up with DC 41 instead. I have not tested Favored Soul, just spirit shaman so you be correct on favored soul but definitely incorrect on spirit shamans use of prodigy. Mictlantecuhtli 13:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Spellcasting prodigy does not work with spirit shamans in any online modules, or the campaigns. I do not know where you are getting extra DC but in my tests they did not gain any extra DC from this feat. The max DC for a spirit shaman is still DC 41, not DC 42(as it would be with this feat). As I said I havent tested favored soul so I will leave those edits alone, but spirit shaman does not benefit from spellcasting prodigy which anyone will clearly see if they build a level 30 spirit shaman. There also may be variables between non-epic and epic levels that changes how the feat behaves. So perhaps you should test an epic spirit shaman with the feat, because it does not work.Mictlantecuhtli 13:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Your findings are erroneous, if you'd bother to try building a level 30 spirit shaman you'd see prodigy has no effect on DC's. You've also on several occasions erroneously said that both Spirit Shamans, and Favored Souls are charisma to cast spells and wisdom for DC when in actuality spirit shaman is wisdom to cast, charisma for DC's and favored soul is charisma to cast and wisdom for DC's. I think you'd know this if you actually tested anything. So keep your threats, I will keep changing the spirit shaman page until you stop trying to bully me into not posting legitimate findings. Mictlantecuhtli 06:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Upon further testing the feat works sporadically, it will work off and on in terms of the DC boost(especially in online modules). I'm not sure what causes it to cease functioning in MotB, or online mods but it only further proved the feat is not 100% reliable. Mictlantecuhtli 08:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Epic Spellcaster DC Perhaps these extra dc's should be mentioned somewhere on the page? I was not aware of them until checking GameBanshee instead for epic progressions for spirit shamans. So the article is incomplete and the information was necesarry since that extra epic DC at levels 23, 26, and 29 had previously been unmentioned on the page. Mictlantecuhtli 15:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) The bonuses are clearly explained in the page DC, the fact that you couldn't figure this out just shows you are unfit to be editing this site. Perhaps you should stop insulting people, most people who visit this site will not check the DC page they will check the class pages. Your line of thinking is entirely flippant and not very helpful. Mictlantecuhtli 07:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, you've never looked at the DC page, and yet you're trying to post "findings" about how DC works.... O_o =Recent Edits= The prodigy edit is acceptable, as it really only effects the online play if it bugs out in single player it can be repaired by manually reapplying it with the console. Mictlantecuhtli 12:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC)